betweenthelionsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BTLfan4/The 1st Annual Golden Meaty Awards (Voting)
Awards season is right around the corner, so why not have an awards ceremony for Between the Lions? I've got polls for 19 different categories, so vote before March 1st, and the ceremony will be on the 2nd (the Friday before the Oscars). 1. Favorite Character Theo Cleo Lionel Leona Click 2. Favorite Season 1 Episode Pecos Bill Cleans Up the West The Lost Rock Little Big Mouse Farmer Ken's Puzzle Shooting Stars The Hopping Hen Touching the Moon The Boy Who Cried Wolf Fuzzy Wuzzy, Wuzzy? Lionel's Antlers To the Ship! To the Ship! The Chap with Caps Pandora's Box Lionel's Great Escape Trick There's a Fly in my Soup! The Popcorn Popper Something's Fishy Hug! Hug! Hug! The Ram in the Pepper Patch A Peck of Peppers Sausage Nose Red Hat, Green Hat The Lucky Duck The Old Man A King and his Hawk The Roar that Makes them Run Piggyback! Piggyback! The Fox and the Crow Giants & Cubs Be-Bop 3. Favorite Season 2 Episode The Sad Dad Humph! Humph! Humph! The Good Seed Icarus' Wings Zoop! Zoop! Clickety-clack! Clickety-clack! Poetry Day Bobby the Hopping Robot Teacher's Pet The Last Cliff Hanger Pebble Trouble Oh Yes, it Can! 5, 6, and Thistle Sticks Bug Beard Trains and Brains and a Rainy Plains Quest! Quest! Quest! The Spider and the Lie Why the Baboon's Balloon Went Ka-Boom! But, Mama, But Dreaming Shakespeare Rats! Tweet! Tweet! Good Night, Knight The Chess Mess Stop that Chicken! 4. Favorite Season 3 Episode Hay Day Pigs Aplenty What Parakeets Need Too Cool You Can't Catch Me! Huff and Puff Out in Outer Space Help! 2 Goats, 1 Coat, and 1 Boat Treats! 5. Favorite Season 4 Episode Art Party Grow, Mane, Grow 3 Goats, No Waiting Step by Step Dance in Smarty Pants 6. Favorite Season 5 Episode Pigs, Pigs, Pigs / 3 Little Pigs The Carrot Seed / The Empty Pot Wings! / What's in the Box? A Shower of Stars / 2 Moons & 1 Lagoon The Golden Meaty Awards (the ceremony's namesake) Click! Clack! Moo! / The Little Red Hen Sylvester and the Magic Pebble / I Miss You, Srinky Face A Tasty Piece of Cheese / The Lion & the Mouse Earl's too Cool / When I Was 5 It's Red! It's Green! / Joesph ha don't a Little Overcoat 7. Favorite Season 6 Episode Mrs. McNosh Hangs Up Her Wash / Knuffle Bunny Sheep on a Ship / Mississippi Skip & his Pirate Ship Yo! Yes? / Very Loud, Very Big, Very Metal I'll Fix Anthony / Jamaica Louise James Pete's a Pizza / Pygmalion Here Come the Aliens / Abiyoyo King Midas / The Dirty Smelly King Cheesybreadville / Stolen Smells The Coyote & the Rabbit / The Gingerbread Man The Goat in the Coat 8. Favorite Season 7 Episode The Problem with Chickens / An Egg is Quiet Spicy Hot Colors / Yesterday I had the Blues Bear Snores On / Night in the Country How to be a Good Dog / Not Afriad of Dogs Dear Mr. Blueberry / I Wanna Iguana Violet's Music / What Instrument does Alvin Play? Moon Rope / Welcome to the Moon The 3 Legged Pot / When Jabo Jammed Charlie's Dinosaur / Here Come the Aliens Making Bread / Cheesybreadville 9. Favorite Season 8 Episode Ruby Sings the Blues / The Camel Dances Mole and the Baby Bird / Owen & Mzee Stop that Pickle! / Chicks and Salsa Are You a Snail / Wonderful Worms Stone Soup / Bee-Bim Bop! Bein' with You this Way / How to Be No One Told the Aardvark / Sea Horse Elephants Can Paint, Too! / Jamaica Louise James Trosclair and the Alligator / The Coyote and the Rabbit I Don't Wany a Birthday Party! / Knuffle Bunny 10. Favorite Season 9 Episode Night Shift / Under Construction Bugs / Beetle Bop Cliff Hanger, the Pheasant, and the Phone / Terrific River Story / Salmon in Alaska Pigs in Hiding / Stop that Pickle! Priceless Gifts / King Midas The Popcorn Popper / Oh Yes, it Can! The Emporor's New Clothes / The Hungry Coat Like a Windy Day / Winter is the Warmest Season Angelina's Island / Chinese New Year 11. Favorite Season 10 Episode 3 More Little Pigs / The Ants and the Grasshopper A Birthday for Cow / Rabbit's Gift City Mouse and Country Mouse / The Happy Hocky Family Moves to the Country Pablo the Artist / Dream Carver Roller Coaster / What do Wheels do All Day? Not Norman / Me and My Cat? My Dog is as Smelly as Dirty Socks / Just What Mama Needs Castles, Caves, & Honeycombs / My House Deep in the Swamp / Trosclair and the Alligator Red Parka Mary / Not Afriad of Dogs 12. Favorite Segment Fun with Chicken Jane Word Doctor with Dr. Ruth Wordheimer Fred Says Un-People Blending Bowl Tiger Words Gawain's Word The Adventures of Cliff Hanger 13. Favorite Song W Trouble Troubled by Letter Y Rocket Doodle Doo Without an S 14. Favorite Fonix Song Double O, OO Double E, EE The A-R Song A I Can Bring you Pain The 2 Sounds of G Contractions 15. Favorite Sloppy Pop Song Read the Signs Sometimes Y Sloppy Pop 16. Favorite Chicken Jane Book Chicken Jane and the Skipping Hippo Chicken Jane and the Bees Chicken Hane and the Vulture Chicken Jane and the Tornado Chicken Jane and the Aardvark Chicken Jane and the Fat Cat 17. Favorite Season 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 18. Favorite Monkey Pop-Up Theater Sven Said Ted, Send 10 Tents Loose Tooth Tango Bo Peep's Sheep Irish Step Dancing 19. Favorite Cliff Hanger Cliff Hanger and the Balloons Cliff Hanger and the Bed Cliff Hanger and the Nightengales Cliff Hanger and the the Very Powerful Vacuum Cleaner Cliff Hanger Comes to the Circus Cliff Hanger and the Big Flying Rug Category:Blog posts